Various forms of measurement have been performed to know the state of the heart function. For example, a measuring system is disclosed by which the blood speed and blood pressure are calculated from the cross sectional shape of a blood vessel using an ultrasound tomographic image, whereby the state of blood flow is grasped (Patent Literature 1 for example).
A calculating system is also disclosed by which the movement information showing the heart movement is calculated using the images in chronological order obtained by an ultrasonic wave, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) or CT (Computer Tomography), whereby the state of heart movement is grasped (Patent Literatures 2 and 3 for example).
MRI imaging, CT radiography and catheter examination are used to examine the heart. However, these imaging apparatuses for examination are high-priced and increase the financial burden. The catheter examination requires the catheter to be inserted into a patient body. This is a heavy burden on the patient
In addition to the imaging of MRI and CT, plain X-ray radiography is also commonly practiced. This requires imaging apparatuses for a plurality of types of imaging, which again raises cost problems. Further, a plurality of shooting operations must be performed by changing the apparatuses. This signifies a greater burden on the patient.
As a radiographing apparatus developed to solve these problems, a CT radiographing apparatus is used to perform both the CT radiographing and plain X-ray radiographing operations (Patent Literature 4 for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-76233
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-306483
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-265480
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-337289